1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garment hangers, and more particularly pertains to new and improved garment hangers which utilize clamps having serrated edges so as to effectively grasp the waistbands of trousers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with examples of garment hangers designed to hold trousers and the like. A substantially large number of patents have issued directed to garment hangers particularly adapted for holding trousers, and most of these hangers rely upon the use of manually operable clamps to grasp the cuffs of the trousers. As is well known by those who utilize these prior art garment hangers on a frequent basis, such hangers are substantially ineffective for permanently retaining trousers in a secure manner. More specifically, trousers continually become disengaged from these hangers due to their ineffective designs.
A good example of a prior art garment hanger is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,822,115, which issued to J. Cavanagh on Feb. 4, 1958. The Cavanagh hanger utilizes a pair of manually operable, spaced apart clamps designed to grip the cuffs of trousers. The clamps are smooth jawed so that the entire gripping force is provided by associated spring members. As these springs weaken, and depending upon the weight of the trousers hung on the hanger, it can be appreciated that the trousers can become easily disengaged.
A similar garment hanger is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,496,531 which issued to T. Gray on Feb. 7, 1950. The Gray garment hanger also utilizes spaced apart clamps which are of a smooth jawed construction with all gripping force being provided by associated spring members. As such, both the Gray garment hanger, as well as the above discussed Cavanagh garment hanger, are illustrative of a large number of further patents which could have been discussed and which relate directly to the same type of garment hanger construction.
There has been at least one attempt to manufacture a garment hanger which provides for the use of spaced apart clamps that operably grasp a garment in a more secure manner. In this respect, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 2,961,134, which issued to S. Ruzicka on Nov. 22, 1960. The Ruzicka garment hanger utilizes clamps having garment engaging faces which are serrated or otherwise roughened so as to more securely grip a garment. While being functional for its intended purpose, it can be appreciated that roughened or serrated clamp faces along will not sufficiently retain a pair of trousers over an extended period of time due to the weakening of the clamping springs and the attendant weight of the trousers.
As such, there appears to be a continuing need for new and improved garment hangers which will more securely grasp and retain the waistbands of trousers, and the like, wherein such trousers will not eventually slip free of such hangers, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.